


Blast Off

by karygurl



Series: Pick Me Up [2]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a bad day at work. (AKA the jetpack fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast Off

The front door slamming shut nearly made Mika jump out of her skin, the wooden spoon she was stirring dinner with clattering to the stove. She rushed to turn off the burner and moved to the doorway, listening to stomping footsteps heading up the stairs. She could tell it was Sam from the timbre of the voice she could make out muttering “piece of shit” under his breath, but he had already disappeared from sight by the time she had made it over to the foyer. He was home early, and his dark mood was making her worry. She tried and failed to suppress wild speculation as to what could be wrong.

On her way through the foyer to the stairs she snuck a glance out of a front window and saw a police car parked in the drive. That was especially weird; he rarely brought a cruiser home. She quickened her pace to catch up to him and peeked into their bedroom to see him tossing his uniform’s shirt to the ground with much more force than was necessary. She forced her eyes away from his thin form-fitting undershirt and knocked lightly at the open door, figuring his demon senses had detected her already but not wanting to risk it if his mood had him distracted.

“Rough day?” she asked, watching his shoulders lift and then drop with a heavy sigh.

“Not really, just…The police chief really pissed me off today.” He finally turned around, leaning against the dresser and crossing his arms. It took him a moment before he continued. “He finally put me on the SRT…”

Despite knowing from the way he phrased it that there was a catch, Mika couldn’t help but smile. Sam had been working to get into his jurisdiction’s special response team for nearly a year.

When she stepped forward though, he scowled and looked away. “He wanted me to work nights though, and double shifts every weekend. Rookie’s schedule, he said.”

“So basically we’d never get to see each other,” she deduced aloud. She bit her lip to fight a frown. “I mean, it’s okay, we’ll work it out. You’ve worked hard to get on the team, a bad schedule that’s probably temporary shouldn’t keep you from it.”

“Yeah, it should. Fuck that guy. It’s bullshit.”

Mika gave him a small smile and walked over to him, placing her hand on his bicep. “Yeah, it is, but employers pull that kind of stuff all the time when you start at the bottom and have to work your way up.”

“I spent the last year busting my ass for him, _he_ owes _me_ , I don’t owe him jack shit.” He ran his free hand through his hair in frustration and quietly added, “And… I owe you everything. So to hell with that.”

Mumble or not, it made Mika smile. She curled her fingers to grip his arm and pulled him toward the bed. “Come on, sit, Sam. I’ll give you a backrub while you tell me how much of an asshole your boss is.”

It didn’t take much tugging to get him to sit on the edge of the bed. Once she had settled in behind him, she helped pull off his undershirt and tossed it to the floor before slowly pushing her thumbs into the muscles that ran under his shoulder blades. His back was usually pretty tense, but today his muscles felt like they were made of stone and she put her weight into working on them. Though she was concentrating intently on her hands, she noticed his head begin to droop a little as he started to relax. Good.

“Sam, you really don’t have to get that worked up over the schedule. I can go to sleep right after work and get up early to see you before I head into the office. We’ll figure something out. What exactly are your hours going to be?”

She heard him scoff lightly. “Monday to Friday, nine to five.”

She paused, staring at his back as if that would give her answers. “But I thought you said—”

“Nothing a little demon persuasion couldn’t take care of.”

She gave him a little smack on his shoulder before her hands returned to their work. “Geez, making me worry over nothing. Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” Her hands worked their way up his neck and then she let her fingers sift through his hair, her nails catching slightly on his scalp. “Why were you still angry when you came home if you already knew you didn’t have to do it?”

He murmured in appreciation before answering her. “Not seeing you, you being stuck home alone all the time… It just pissed me off, a lot.”

Mika pressed a kiss to his shoulder, noticing that his eyes were closed. She draped her arms over his shoulders and across his chest, then as an afterthought, wrapped her legs around his stomach to pull herself against him.

He cracked one eye open and looked over his shoulder at her. “What are you doing?”

She grinned and clung to him tighter. “I think I’m too small to be a big spoon, so I’ll just have to be your jetpack instead.”

He stared at her for a long moment before choking out a laugh. “What… Jetpack?”

“Mmhmm. You better get ready, because we’re about to blast off. Pshhhhhh~” She started making more and more elaborate noises, mostly because every time she made them more outlandish, he would laugh harder and she would have to cling tighter to him to keep from falling back onto the bed.

“What the hell… doofus,” he managed to say between bouts of laughter. Once he had settled down enough that she wasn’t in danger of being shaken loose, she pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then another, and another, slowly working her way along his shoulder.

She loved the feeling of his relaxed body tensing just slightly as she continued up the side of his neck. Beneath her lips, she could feel his pulse pick up, thrumming steadily faster.

“You have no idea how good you are for me,” he murmured. She could feel his voice hum where her lips touched his skin.

“Yep, I’m clueless. Completely. I have no idea how you even feel about me.” Mika grinned and pressed a final kiss just below his ear, then quickly leaned forward and nipped at him with her teeth.

Before she could blink she was on her back, Sam on top of her with his hands on either side of her head, effectively pinning her to the mattress. She wasn’t sure if it was his body heat or maybe he was enthralling her, but she could physically feel the temperature in the room rise.

“Want me to show you?”

Mika grinned at him defiantly and arched her back, grinding her hips against his. “You owe me for that scare you pulled. I’m going to make you work to get me to scream your name now.”

When he leaned down to whisper in her ear, she couldn’t fight the shiver that ran through her body. “ **Won’t be that hard, trust me.** "


End file.
